


An Unfortunate Hold Up

by Anonymous



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Accidental wetting, Crying, Embarrassment, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leslie keeps Ben longer than usual when discussing the details of her campaign. For Ben, that wouldn't, in most cases, be a problem.This time, though, he found it hard to pay attention to the constant flow of sentences from his girlfriend's mouth, and even harder to keep from bolting to the nearest restroom.





	An Unfortunate Hold Up

Ben loved Leslie, he really did. She was the smartest, sexiest, most driven, and respectable woman he had ever met. She had talent for many things— speech and debate, her ability to pick out the bright side in most situations, and.. many more things that Ben felt were not appropriate to flaunt.

And, yet— at this moment— Ben found himself cursing Leslie's ability to carry on endlessly about one single topic.

She had been ranting to him about her campaign for nearly a half hour now, him sitting across from her desk in her office. Initially, she had just called him in to talk to him about a few points she should bring to his attention, but her explanation had run a tad long. And.. off topic.

Usually, this wouldn't be an issue for Ben, who's used to dealing with these passionate rants from Leslie, but his mind and focus were.. currently preoccupied, to say the least.

He shifted his hips backward in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he tried to ignore the urgent fullness of his bladder. He kept his eyes trained on Leslie as she spoke, his brow furrowed as if he was listening, when— in reality— everything she was saying didn't register in his brain. The main thing that filled his mind were inner thoughts of how much he needed to make a break to the bathroom.

He'd been on his way to the restroom even when Leslie had pulled him into her office to talk to him, and with the amount of time that had passed since then, his desperation had grown considerably.

Of course, it'd be extremely easy to just inform Leslie of his issue and promptly go relieve himself, but he just couldn't do that. It was embarrassing, wasn't it? Having to admit to his girlfriend that he couldn't hold it for just a few more minutes while she finished talking to him about important matters, and having to interrupt her to do so? Rude _and_ embarrassing.

“In the long run, more publicity is actually very— Ben? Are you okay?” Leslie inquired, a small tilt to her head and worry splayed on her features.

Ben's attention quickly snapped to her, and he realized with a start that he had audibly groaned in desperation. He swallowed, noticing his throat had gone particularly dry, and folded his hands across his lap in a casual gesture. “I'm just fine. I got a, uh.. cramp. Yeah. In my leg.” He fibbed, an awkward laugh tumbling from his lips as he stretched out his left leg, almost to prove his point.

Leslie's mouth formed an 'O' to show her understanding, and she gave his leg a quick, speculative glance before diving right back into her previous topic.

Ben felt awful in so many ways. Why had his heart leapt into his throat when Leslie had asked if he was okay? It wasn't like it would be the end of the world if she found out he had to pee. And it definitely shouldn't have given him the odd feeling of being caught with his hand in the cookie jar— it was a normal human function, after all. God, this was all so stupid.

He hissed a quiet, pained breath through his teeth as he adjusted in his seat, all the pent up liquid sloshing in his abdomen. He perched himself on the edge of his chair, hoping Leslie wouldn't notice the way he was lightly grinding on it, desperately trying to find any relief for his aching bladder.

It was childish of him, wasn't it? There was nothing but his own pride keeping him from walking out and simply going to the bathroom. So why, even as his first leak bloomed in his boxers, was he still not getting up?

Heat flushed his cheeks in a wave of shame, sweat beading on his brow, and hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly enough that his knuckles had paled. His boxers were damp, clinging to him uncomfortably, and he realized then that if he stood up, he might not make it. Dread pooled in his stomach.

He hadn't even registered that Leslie had stopped talking until she spoke again. “Ben, you look sick. Are you gonna be sick? Should i get a bin?” She asked hastily, walking over to touch a hand to his shoulder. He shook his head almost violently, making Leslie's eyebrows raise high on her forehead.

“I'm okay— ah, no, I'm actually not. I'm really not.” He muttered, panic rising in his voice and bracing himself against the arms of his chair. “I'm gonna piss myself.” He blurted, and his own eyebrows shot up in alarm of how mistakenly he had admitted that.

He wanted to cry. He, Ben Wyatt, was going to wet his pants in front of his girlfriend, in her office.

“What..?” Leslie asked, shocked by his response. Although, she didn't need further confirmation after all of Ben's pride seemed to drain from him right then and there (soon, thought Leslie, there might be something else draining from him as well), him bending at the waist and crossing his legs in frantic motions, denying the inevitable.

There was a good moment where Leslie just stared at Ben, dumbfounded as she watched him squirm and rock back and forth in his chair. His hand hovered at the top of his thigh, his pride not having been completely lost, as he obviously wouldn't resort to holding himself.

She wondered in the back of her mind why he hadn't just gotten up yet, and she was shaken from her shocked daze when Ben made a choked sound, somewhere between a groan and a strangled sob. She jolted back to the situation, her hands immediately being placed on Ben's back and shoulder as she tried to guide him upright. 

“It'll be fine, I'll just.. help you down the hall.” Leslie tried to assure him, her voice coming out more awkward than she intended. It was an.. unusual situation, after all. And, for once, one she hadn't been prepared for.

Ben shook his head. “I can't— Leslie, I can't stand— Oh, _no.._ ” The words tumbled from his mouth in a fast pace, his voice breaking on the last words. He felt a warm gush soak the front of his pants, and a lump formed in his throat, wetness pricking at his eyes as a different wetness spread through his pants, dripping to Leslie's office floor rather deafeningly. He let out a quiet, shameful moan, burying his face into his shaky hands, barely registering how Leslie rubbed his back in a hesitant yet soothing manner.

His bladder had emptied against his will, into his pants, and onto Leslie's floor. Shame seemed to prickle over every surface of his body, vision blurring as tears drowned his eyes. He was an adult, goddammit. Adults didn't piss themselves during casual business discussions.

He spent a long while staring at the floor and his mess, leaving the room silent until he gained enough composure that he might trust his voice again.

“I'm so, so sorry. I swear I didn't— I mean, I can't make any excuses, I peed my pants, oh god—” Despite the composure he thought he'd gained, his voice betrayed him anyway, making him sound akin to a pubecent teen, his words quivering and cracking. But Leslie cut him off.

“Ben.” She said, her tone understanding and sympathetic. “It's fine, I promise you. Accidents happen, right? I mean, it's probably happened to someone super important, like the president or a celebrity. Probably Jennifer Aniston.” There she was again, her rambling somehow sensical. And even after the whole fiasco, and through his embarrassment, it still made him smile. She made him feel better.

“Yeah.” He replied quietly, a mere whisper, as he wiped his damp cheeks with the back of his hand. “Thanks.” And he meant it. He didn't know what he'd do if she'd reacted any other way. Leslie just smiled, leaned over, and placed a small kiss to his lips.

Ben cherished the gesture for a small moment, but quickly grimaced as he felt his wet pants becoming cold and itchy. “Well.. I need to change.” He declared under his breath, standing upright in an awkward movement. Although he realized—

“So, walk of shame through the department as you go back to your car? Think of it, everyone'll be calling you Wet Pants Wyatt by tomorrow morning.” Leslie joked, a light hearted smile on her lips.

“Leslie.”

“Fine, fine.” She replied, making her way out of her office to find him a change of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am omo trash who has just finished watching parks and rec, and unfortunately found it didnt have any omo fics so uhhhhhhhhh,,, i have come here to taint.
> 
> lmao i just had to do this 2 Ben because,, i love the fuckin nerd
> 
> okay, anyway, if you liked this, pls give a kudos and id also adore comments. :)


End file.
